totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Julie (TDWTH?)
Chat XD I love this character. I hope no minds the references I made in her bio. Hiding Oreos in her bra. 00:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) A reference to Sunshine, Adventure Time, Oatmeal... Another thing we have in common: We love making references. I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 02:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like the references. And we have so much in common cause were so awesome! Hiding Oreos in her bra. 04:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) XD I forgot, did you see where I referred to Lana. Hiding Oreos in her bra. 07:23, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah! I didn't know you read TD:PB! :D I also noticed the reference to Reddy the second time I read it. I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 14:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) XD I thought I posted a comment but I checked and I didn't. My computer must have goofed again. I'll post it again later hopefully, though since it's Easter I don't know when I'll get to. The Reddy reference was actually thought of from a fanfiction that was never made. But it turns out the bio of Reddy for TDO mentioned the land of colors too. Hiding Oreos in her bra. 15:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) YES, A DONNY REFERENCE. XDDDD EPIC CHARACTER. -w- "I once saw him juggle a baby, a bowling ball, and an olive. It was made extra hard because the baby pooped." 17:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the comment Toad! I'm glad you like the Donny reference. And sorry I didn't post that comment yet SG. I'll try soon. Hiding Oreos in her bra. 02:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Love her picture! Baby could we make a home in the stars, Baby somewhere in a galaxy far, Ohh, ohhh, ohh you're my future love <3 22:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) So do I! :D Nice job, Reddy! Don't be a rainbow, be a flag. -Lady Gaga. 22:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I'd figure you'd like it SG XD! Baby could we make a home in the stars, Baby somewhere in a galaxy far, Ohh, ohhh, ohh you're my future love <3 22:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd, I did not know she was related to Lady GaGa. I love her! --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 16:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) XD glad you caught that. XD She is also related to Gideon's Wife (Wifey) :P. And I love Julie too :DDDDDD! Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 03:53, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I stopped by to comment on how much I love Julie's picture, and to compliment Reddy on such a great job! She reminds me some of Lady GaGa, and I'm completely amazed and honored (and surprised!) that she's related to me! :D I LOVE it! I think Gid mentioned somewhere on this wiki that I have a button that reads something like, 'I don't suffer from insanity, I revel in it!' Since Julie's wonderfully insane, I'm proud to be related to her! :) JustLittleOlMe 17:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for commenting JLOM :DDD. I love Julie's picture too! It has to be my favorite of all the TDWTH character pics. Her image will win featured image one day :P. She does seem like Lady Gaga (me and my siblings are huge Lady Gaga fans) and I'm so glad your honored to be related to her! I was hoping you would like it :D. I love the phrase. I'm gonna start quoting it! And maybe get Julie to say it in the story if it is ok. Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 02:42, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I haven't seen many character images yet, but this picture is one of the best I've ever seen of a story character. I'm hoping she wins FI for September, but if not then October. Halloween seems like the perfect month for her anyway, don't you think? ;) You may use the phrase as often as you like. It's one of my favorites, and Julie seems like the perfect speaker of that particular phrase! :D JustLittleOlMe 07:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Aw thanks Jay :DDD Reddy has nominated it so I think he won't D: And I think Halloween would be the perfect time for Julie to win! And I know exactly how I'm going to use the phrase. I think you'll like how ;) Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 03:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Poor Reddy ;( I didn't realize his nominations worked out so poorly. JK Reddy! Rhonda, you have great writing skills, so I'm sure I'm going to love how Julie uses the phrase. Besides, she's insane anyway! How can she go wrong? XD Now my poor little mind has a million possibilities running through it. *laughs insanely* XDDDDD JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 18:25, October 4, 2011 (UTC) XD I don't think Reddy will give up yet. Maybe just this month he is focusing on writing a fanfiction. Thanks for complimenting my writing skills. I actually think Julie is going to use it in the next chapter by saying it like: "As one of my great relatives said, I don't suffer from insanity, I revel in it!" You of course are the great (like smart) relative she is refering to. And it will link to your userpage ;) XD Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 03:18, October 5, 2011 (UTC) XD That's fun! I love it! :D JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 16:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Uh... I voted for her in the final round and I ain't on the list. -w- ~ M M 23:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know how I could have forgot. It was an accident and I do appericate the vote. Sorry again. 'Your heart, your heart abandoned. Your wrong now bear the shame. Like dead trees in cold December nothing but ashes remain. Oh Ember, so warm and tender, you will remember my name! ' 20:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC)